Encore
by tegan.eva
Summary: The deal was once I won, I'd be left alone. But deals with the Devil never work out.
1. Applause

She wasn't sure how fast the train was going. Quite fast. It still amazed her how they could be moving at such a high speed, constantly for however long the journey from 11 to the Capitol was, and yet she could barely even feel it. The impeccable technology invented by the Capitol never failed to amaze her. And them refusing to share that technology with the other Districts never failed to amaze her either.

She sat right by the window, a cushioned seat having been placed there not too long ago. One of the perks of being a victor, meant all the Capitol staff were eager to please, and they fulfilled requests especially quickly. However people always being eager to please wasn't something that she'd miss when she was in the arena, or when she was dead.

The peaceful atmosphere that she had created in her room was interrupted by a knock on the door. A few seconds passed, before the door opened. A head poked around the door. The teal skin, rose lips, and golden eyes meant that the person was none other than Taurus, the District 11 representative from the Capitol, and a friend to many of the previous tributes.

"Have you watched the reapings yet, Laurel?" Taurus asked, walking into the room, and closing the door behind her. When the woman shook her head, Taurus sighed. "You need to know who you're up against, Laur, how else are you meant to prepare?"

Laurel almost let out a laugh at Taurus' comment, and she shook her head at the male. The fact that Taurus thought preparing was still necessary at this point was incredulous. What was there to prepare for? Her death?

"What's the point?" She asked with a scoff. "The way these games have been organised means that I'm going to have to fight victors who are much more skilled than me. Career victors, Taurus. What makes you think I'll be able to survive? I barely survived my first games." Laurel was completely resigned to the fact that these games would be much harder than the previous ones. After all, this was the Quarter Quell, and it was made to accommodate all the strongest people from previous games. Thanks to a certain girl on fire. . .

"Because you are friends with some of the victors." Taurus replied with an equal amount of attitude. "Cashmere and Gloss are the tributes from One, Enobaria's the female from Two, Johanna is the one from Seven, And Cecelia, from Eight." If Taurus thought that informing Laurel that these people were in the Games would make her feel better, it didn't.

"Cashmere, Gloss, and Enobaria won't care if we're friends. As soon as we're in the Arena, it'll be as if the last seven years never happened." Laurel said, with a light shrug. "Johanna's too much of a risk. She might pull a stunt that turns the Capitol against her, and if the Capitol doesn't like her, then there'll be no sponsors, and anyone that's an ally with her will be in danger, And Cecelia? I love her, but she probably won't even make it through the bloodbath."

Taurus shook his head, sighing deeply. When did Laurel get so pessimistic? Then again, anyone who had to go through the Hunger Games not onse, but twice, would probably be more than a little angry. He muttered something quietly, not entirely sure if telling Laurel was the best idea. Unfortunately, the bitter District 11 tribute heard him, and raised her eyebrows.

"What did you say?" She asked. Taurus looked hesitant. He knew that nshe'd find out sooner or later, but did he want to be in the room, or even in the same District when that happened? Oh well. She knew that something was going on now.

"Finnick is the male tribute from District Four."

* * *

" _I wouldn't drink that if I were you."_

 _Laurel raised her eyebrows and turned to find the source of the voice. Her eyes landed upon who had spoken, and it was Finnick Odair. The Hunger Games heartthrob. She'd never really spoken to the man before, usually because she spent so much time in her room and trying to avoid the other mentors, and. . . well, anyone that would remind her of her time in the Games._

" _At least not here." Finnick continued, nodding toward the flute filled with a clear liquid that Laurel was holding in her hand. "You see, when most people drink it, things tend to get a little. . . messy. I'd suggest going into the bathroom first. Unless you want people to see you throw up all over the floor._

 _Upon realising what the liquid was, Laurel wrinkled her nose, and put the flute back on the table. The Capitol really did have disgusting customs. Although Laurel didn't think any amount of food she put in her body could make her full enough to want to get rid of it all again. She was from District 11, after all, where food was usually scarce._

 _Finnick let out a laugh at Laurel's face. He'd known that the woman hadn't spent much time in the Capitol, and therefore didn't know much about their customs, but he had thought that she would at least have heard of their little dinner party trick._

" _Yeah. . . I had the same reaction when I attended my first Capitol party." The male said. "Some of their customs just seem so foreign to the rest of the Districts. You have to spend a lot of time here to fully understand everything, and I spend a lot of time here."_

" _Oh I know you do." Laurel retorted. "_ _ **Everyone**_ _knows about what you get up to in the Capitol, Finnick Odair. With your many lovers, none of whom seem capture your interest for long enough." She chuckled._

 _Finnick's smile slowly dissolved into a light frown._

" _That's not the only thing I do with my time, y'know." He said. He wasn't offended, after all, he knew that's how a lot of people saw him. And to be honest, he didn't mind. He'd rather have people think him a manwhore then have to deal with. . . the other option._

" _Oh I'm not judging." Laurel said. "I know firsthand how. . . persuasive President Snow can be when it comes to these matters." Her voice lowered slightly, for fear that someone may hear her discussing their leader. Her smile was now clearly pained, which slightly intrigued Finnick. What would she know about this business?_

" _Did he-"_

" _Anyway." Laurel cut the man off, eager to change the subject. "Seeing as you know so much about the Capitol's customs, why don't you educate me? I've missed out on so much over the past five years."_

 _Finnick paused for a moment. Clearly Laurel had secrets, ones that she wasn't entirely willing to share just yet. But no matter, secrets were his specialty after all._

" _Of course, Miss White, I'd be happy to teach you how to be a Capitol girl." He replied with a smile. He offered her his arm, and she took it, before they began to walk together._

* * *

"Laurel. Laurel? Are you even listening?" Taurus asked, sounding exasperated. Laurel's eyes snapped back to her friend. She opened her mouth to lie, before she just chuckled and shook her head.

"No, no I wasn't. Not one bit." She answered truthfully. Taurus' face contorted in annoyance, before he shook his head and laughed a little.

"Typical."

"I was just thinking. . ." Laurel said. "I think I'll try an alliance with Cashmere and Gloss. They're most likely going to pair up with Bruce and Enobaria, and considering our friendships, it shouldn't be hard to get with the careers this time around. That seems like my best option."

"See? I told you that knowing who you're up against would be the best way for you to prepare!" Taurus said with a grin painting his features. "Sometimes I feel like you don't appreciate me enough, Laur."

"Of course I appreciate you Taurus. My foolish but charming friend." Laurel said, smiling. Before she could say anything else, the scenery of the Capitol became visible. Hearing the cheers of her and Chaff's fans, she quickly stood up from her seat.

"Better go and get those sponsors." She said, before leaving her room. She walked to the main carriage of the train, where Chaff was already standing, or rather swaying. Just her luck that her tribute partner would be a drunk.

As soon as the people of the Capitol became visible, Laurel grinned widely, and began waving and blowing kisses to everyone she laid eyes upon. She'd learned this trick in her first games, make the people like you, and you'll get more sponsors. It was the best strategy you could use before you actually got into the Games.

"Here we go again." Laurel muttered to herself.

* * *

There was a knock on the door of his room, or rather his suite. The Capitol had really overdone it this time. The accommodation this year was a lot better than it had been nine years ago.

"Come in." Finnick called out, to whoever was behind the door. When it opened, the shuffling footsteps indicated that it was Mags. He turned around, and hurried towards her, so she didn't have to walk too far. He was worried for her. He didn't know how she was going to survive the Games. "What is it, Mags?" He asked.

The woman who he viewed as a mother figure, shakily raised her hands, holding up ten fingers, and then only holding up one. Eleven.

"District Eleven's tributes are here?" He asked. Mags nodded.

"Laurel. . ." Finnick said quietly.


	2. Soap

She was enveloped in a tight hug almost as soon as she stepped out of her room. Wearing a light blue dressing robe, and nothing else, she's been heading to be prepped. None of the Capitol could see her before she'd had her body waxed and her eyebrows plucked, God forbid!

"Hello Cecelia." Laurel greeted her old friend, smiling warmly as she pulled away from she hug. The other woman had dark circles under her eyes, which she completely understood. After all, the woman had left her children behind in her district, where anything could happen to them. Laurel's heart ached for them, and for Cecelia. She couldn't imagine having to leave her child behind to go into the Games again. She wouldn't wish that on anyone. But she wouldn't go as far as to say that she would have volunteered in her place if they'd been in the same district. After all, why would she voluntarily go back into the Games?

"On your way to be prepped, I see?" Cecelia spoke. Before Laurel could even begin to answer, she continued speaking. "They've changed the systems a lot since I was last prepped. Then again I haven't set foot in the Capitol in at least. . . well, fourteen years, I suppose!" Cecelia was one of the ones who, like Laurel, tried her best to stay out of the Capitol as much as possible. The mother of three hadn't even mentored. She wanted to forget her experience of the Games, although that wasn't possible now.

"Ah yes, well-"

"I felt as if I were a chicken being prepared for eating!" She cut Laurel off, laughing lightly. "Plucked, and prodded, and rubbed in oils. . . I'm actually surprised that I didn't come out the other end with some roast potatoes and greens!" The woman laughed again. Laurel smiled, nodding along to her story, but it was clear to her that the positive mood was just as fake as the one Laurel had put on when waving to her fans.

As if she could read Laurel's thoughts, Cecelia's smile dropped, and she pulled Laurel back in for another hug. Laurel held her tightly, rubbing Cecelia's back as she trembled. Laurel could feel the shoulder of the dressing gown becoming damp. Cecelia was crying. Seeing her friend like this upset Laurel. She couldn't imagine the pain Cecelia was feeling, knowing she would never see her children again. But what she said next, completely caught Laurel off guard.

"You've barely even lived. . ." She sobbed.

Laurel found it ridiculous that her life was what Cecelia was thinking about. She wasn't important? She shouldn't be what's occupying Cecelia's thoughts. She pulled away from the crying woman, and forced a smile, shrugging.

"Come on now, Cecelia." Laurel said, in a joking tone, shaking her head. "I'm only, what, six years younger than you? I've had a good life. I've been living in luxury, everything I could ever want, and never having to worry about anything. Of course I've lived!"

Cecelia shook her head vigorously.

"You know that's not what I mean, Laur!" She exclaimed. She was being so loud that Laurel was actually surprised that no one had come to investigate yet. "You didn't get to have a partner! No husband or wife, no children. You'll never get to fall in love!"

* * *

 _"Oh come on, Odair." Laurel laughed, shaking her head and taking a sip of her champagne. She placed the flute down, and propped her head up with her hand. They were both laying Finnick's bed, side by side, leaning against pillows as they consumed their second bottle of bubbly from that night._

 _"I'm just saying. . . " Finnick started with a grin. "That my arena was hot, and sticky, and a nightmare for my hair! Did you watch my Games? You saw how frizzy my hair got, didn't you? It was ridiculous!" He finished off his champagne, and reached for the bottle, pulling it out of the ice bucket, and pouring himself another glass._

 _"Oh yes, frizzy hair is much worse than the risk of getting frostbite. Of course, I forgot, sorry." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. God. She was trying her best to see through the facade of Finnick being shallow and self obsessed, but it wasn't easy, especially when he kept making all these stupid comments._

 _"But imagine being caught up in the heat for days. It was awful, Laurel!" Finnick insisted. After meeting at the party, the pair had spent a lot of time together. Finnick liked to think that it was because Laurel actually liked him, as opposed to her just hanging out with him because she didn't know anyone else. At first it had been him trying to get her to spill her secrets. And yes, at first he used alcohol to try and loosen her lips a little. But somehow, the District 11 girl could hold her alcohol nearly as well as he could._

 _"At least you had heat! I nearly froze my ass off multiple times while I was there. Even after being in the Capitol for days after that, I'm pretty sure my legs didn't completely thaw until at least the second week back in my district." Laurel chuckled at the memory. She was sure that if they hadn't been thermal suits, she would've died in the Games._

 _"Yes, well you had Mr Handsome keeping you warm for most of your time in the arena, didn't you?" Finnick asked teasingly. "What was his name again? Aaron?" He regretted the words almost as soon as they left his mouth. The effect they had on Laurel was instantaneous. Her eyes hardened, and her lips pressed together in a thin line._

 _"Yeah, I guess I did." She said stiffly. She downed the rest of her champagne and closed her eyes, letting out a sigh, as if to calm herself, before she opened them again._

 _Finnick had watched Laurel's Games, of course. He'd seen what had transpired between Laurel and Aaron. But he hadn't thought it was real. A lot of people put on a show for the Capitol, trying to gain their favour by pretending they have a relationship with a fellow tribute._

 _But the look on Laurel's face assured him this wasn't the case. He silently cursed himself._

 _"Laurel, I-"_

 _"I need to go." She said, sitting up. She picked up her shoes and slipped them back on her feet, before getting up off Finnick's bed. Finnick himself got up fairly quickly as well._

 _"I was stupid, I'm sorry. That wasn't funny." He said, trying to amend. But the woman just shook her head, moving past him to go towards the door._

 _"This was fun." She said. "But I need to start thinking about tomorrow. My tributes need my undivided attention. How else am I going to ensure them a win?" And with that, she opened the door and walked out, not looking back her once. There was an air of anger left in her wake._

 _Finnick walked to the door, and pushed it close. He turned around and leaned against it, sighing and sliding down to the floor._

* * *

Mags volunteered.

Laurel hadn't seen that coming. She hadn't even known that the woman was in the Games at all. Taurus had neglected to tell her that piece of information. Laurel admired her courage, volunteering in place of Annie Cresta, who had been severely traumatised after the Games.

It wasn't as if she and Mags were the closest, but when Laurel had been spending time with Finnick, she had also spoken with Mags a few times. She was a sweet lady. A sweet old lady. Anyone that had watched the reapings would've instantly known that she wouldn't survive. Laurel would actually be surprised if she survived the bloodbath. Actually, scratch that, she would survive the bloodbath. Knowing Finnick, he'd be protecting her with his life.

Whilst Laurel had been daydreaming, she'd missed reapings five through ten, eleven, obviously, had been skipped. She didn't need to see herself be reaped, she'd lived through it. Twice. But now, showcasing on the large screen on her bedroom wall, was District 12. Katniss Everdeen stood on the stage, with Peeta Mellark, and Haymitch Abernathy on the other side to her.

This was all Katniss' fault, and everyone knew it. She could never hate the woman, after all, she'd just wanted to stay alive. But the way she'd gone about it had made sure that everyone would have to pay the price to fix her act of defiance.

Her name was called, to no one's surprise, and she stepped forward.

"Haymitch Ab-"

"I volunteer as tribute." Before Effie could even finish announcing the male tribute, Peeta volunteered. Laurel rolled her eyes, she'd seen that coming. They really were taking this whole 'star-crossed lovers' thing to new heights. She was just glad that her friend, Haymitch, didn't have to go through the Games again.

Laurel used the remote to switch off the screen, and she leaned back in her chair, with a sigh.

She knew she wouldn't win the Games. There was no way. President Snow wasn't exactly her biggest fan, and there were too many tough fighters taking part in the games. She'd be wiped out before she even got near to the title of 'Victor'. At least aligning with the careers would give her a good chance.

She'd need it.

* * *

 _Author's Note_

Firstly, I want to introduce myself, my name is Tegan, and I am the sole author of this story. Now obviously, I don't own the Hunger Games trilogy, or any of the characters, other than Laurel, Taurus, and Aaron. All the other characters were created by the lovely Suzanne Collins. I know that probably goes without saying, but I just wanted to throw that little disclaimer out there! And please, if you find any copies of my story anywhere, please let me know, because this is the only platform on which 'Encore' will be posted.

Now, I am currently a student in sixth form, in England. So if I ever deviate from my usual updating schedule, please bear in mind that I get homework every day, and I am also preparing for A Level examinations. That being said, my update schedule (which could change), is Mondays and Thursdays, and a new chapter could be uploaded at any time from 14:00-17:00 GMT.

Reviews are greatly appreciated! I'll take any constructive criticism, and I'll reply to all comments in the author's note at the end of each chapter. If you post any rude comments, your comments are most likely to be deleted, unless I decide otherwise.

I really hope you enjoy this story, and you find Laurel's story compelling!

 **inabellclo** \- Thank you! I do intend to keep going! I have every chapter planned out already. I hope you continue to read!

 **Arianna Le Fay** \- I suppose you'll have to keep reading to find out if she was ;)


	3. Flower Child

To anyone else, ten hours of prep would be unthinkable. But being a victor meant that Laurel was used to being dolled up for ridiculous amounts of time. And when it came to the parade, the stylists would rather die than have their subject face the crowd, looking anything less than perfect. And so of course, they went all out.

Laurel was barely clinging to her sanity. Being stood up since two in the morning while seven or eight people fluttered around you would be enough to drive even the calmest person cray. She envied those who had stylists like Cinna. His pieces were always simple, but immensely effective. And she was sure that Katniss didn't have to wake up six hours early just to get dressed.

The gown Laurel was wearing had started off as a plain, strapless number. Ivory, with a flowing skirt, and a gold plated band around the waist. It was pretty, but not extravagant enough for the Capitol, of course. And so, the prep began.

She hadn't been able to sit, and so naturally there were pins and needles all the way up her legs. Her back ached, and she was positive that at one point she'd managed to fall asleep, standing up, like a horse. She wasn't allowed to have her arms by her sides, for fear that she'd ruin the stylists' beautiful masterpiece.

District 11, agriculture. The science or practice of farming, including the cultivation of soil. So what was the theme of Laurel and Chaff's outfits? Flowers. A lot of them.

Dainty hands hot glued freshly cut flowers to every inch of the dress Laurel was wearing. From the bosom to the bum, Laurel was nearly completely covered in flowers. The aroma was so sweet that it was almost sickening. In fact, two of the stylists had needed to step out of the room for a few minutes, the scent giving them a headache.

"I look like a flipping bush." Laurel remarked. She'd learned many years ago that the people of the Capitol didn't care much for profanity, and so she'd had to dull down her potty mouth in order to stay in their favour. A light tinkling laugh was heard from Carlina, her main stylist.

"You don't, you look fantabulous darling." She exclaimed. The way she said 'darling' set Laurel's teeth on edge. 'Dah-leeng'. The way the Capitol residents spoke annoyed her sometimes. Laurel rolled her eyes, and chose to remain silent. There was no point in disagreeing.

"Is it nearly finished?" The voice of Taurus was heard as he strode into the room. Laurel went to turn to face him, but she was quickly pushed back by one of the stylists, who tutted at her. Laurel narrowed her eyes, but then sighed. Deep breaths Laurel, count to ten. Don't get annoyed. "Well? Is it? Chaff was finished nearly an hour ago."

It wasn't fair. Chaff woke up at the normal time, and yet he'd finished his prep way before Laurel had. The perks of being a male tribute, was that you didn't have to wear a dress, you didn't need makeup, and most of the time, your hair didn't need to be done.

"Wait, wait. . ." Carlina hushed Taurus, walking around to the back of Laurel, and tightening the gold band, so that it cinched her waist. Laurel sucked in a breath, and turned her head to glare at Carlina.

"Ow!" She said. "I still need to breath, y'know!" Carlina hushed her, and another stylist gently grabbed Laurel's face, and turned it towards her, placing a gold wreath on her head, before stepping away, her smile growing wider.

"Now we're done." Carlina announced. "People! Gather round, witness our creation. Our. . . art!" Laurel rolled her eyes as all the stylists that had worked on her gathered around, standing in front of the mirror so Laurel couldn't actually see what the hell she looked like. Two or three of the stylists actually had tears in her eyes. These people were ridiculous.

"Your happiness is flattering, but it's hard to understand your joy when I can't even see myself." Laurel said, clearly unamused. Taurus gave her a look as if to say 'let them have this', and so she bit her tongue to stay quiet.

After a few more moments, the stylists moved out of the way, and Laurel finally saw what she looked like.

Above the waist, Laurel was covered in flower petals. Small ones that were purple with white tips. Each petal was so small and stuck so close together, that at a quick glance, they could be mistaken for feathers. It was only now that she realised why it had taken so long to do the dress. Each individual petal was coated in some kind of spray that ensured they stayed looking fresh and alive. No brown petals allowed!

Below the gold belt is where the main event is. Every inch of the skirt was covered in flowers, ones with the same petals as the ones on Laurel's torso. None of the original plain dress was in sight. Laurel gently placed a hand on the skirt. The dahlias, she had identified the purple flowers with the white tips, were all soft to the touch, and they smelled amazing. The bottom layer of flowers were sprinkled in what appeared to be gold glitter, making them shimmer in the light.

Laurel's hair hadn't been changed much. Single braids that ended just below her bosom. And her makeup? The stylists wanted her to appear as natural as possible. Natural looking pink gloss coated her lips, and her eyes only worse simple black eyeliner. Her skin was naturally clear, so there was no need for foundation or anything like that.

What topped it off, was the wreath perched on top of her head. It was made purely of leaves, that were individually dipped in liquid gold, and attached to the metal frame that now rested on Laurel's head. Now she could see exactly what all of the fuss was about.

"I look. . ."

"Like a goddess, a goddess of flowers." Taurus said, a smile gracing his features. That smile quickly disappeared though, and he tapped his watch with his finger "But, my goddess, I'm afraid we have to go. We're already behind schedule."

Laurel nodded and followed behind Taurus as he left the room.

* * *

Thanks to the stylists, Chaff and Laurel were both late arriving by the chariots. Although it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. After all, Laurel didn't exactly want to socialise with anyone. Especially when she was so tired, and aching all over. But as she walked to her chariot, she could feel the eyes of people watching her. This boosted her confidence quite a bit, having people in awe of her. She wasn't conceited, but anyone would enjoy being envied.

Looking at the other chariots as she passed, Laurel caught the eye of the one person she wanted to see the least. FInnick. Before anything could be communicated between them, Laurel quickly turned her head away. She knew she'd have to talk to him at some point, but it didn't have to be now, right?

Laurel got up onto the chariot, with the help of Chaff and Taurus, and turned to face the front. She heard the fanfare begin, and watched as the first chariots began to move. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Don't forget to smile." Laurel opened her eyes and turned to look at her semi-sober partner. She nodded at his advice, indicating she'd taken it on board, before she looked towards the front again. After a few more moments, she felt her chariot begin to move.

Laurel plastered a smile on her face as they rode out into the stadium, waving towards all of the adoring Capitol citizens, and hoping that they were fooled enough by her act, to become her sponsors. One could only hope.

* * *

Laurel had planned to go straight back to her room once the parade was over, and she was already moving quickly. Well, as quickly as she could in her dress. But she was soon stopped by someone grabbing her arm. Laurel instinctively flinched away, turning to see who her assailant was. Thankfully it wasn't who she thought it would be. It was Haymitch.

"You haven't changed much, have ya princess?" He spoke. Laurel could smell the alcohol on his breath. It wasn't as potent as the scent coming from Chaff, but it was still noticeable. Laurel smiled at her old friend.

"Neither have you, Haymitch. You're still an old drunk." She retorted cheekily, eliciting a laugh from the man. "Was there something you needed?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. Haymitch nodded, and started to steer her in a different direction.

"I want you to meet my tributes." He said. Laurel didn't have much of a choice, as she was soon stood in front of the infamous 'Girl on Fire', and her lover. Laurel wasn't sure how she felt, standing before the woman that had put them all in this position. But she wouldn't let her annoyance show.

"Nice. Way to make friends out there, you two." Haymitch said.

"Well, we learned from the best." Katniss retorted. Ah, so she was a sarcastic one. Laurel could appreciate sarcasm, she was fluent in it, after all.

"I wanna introduce you to some special friends of mine." Haymitch continued, gesturing to the pair beside him. "This is Laurel. And Chaff. From District 11." Laurel smile politely, but Chaff, on the other hand, went for a different approach. He took a step forward and kissed Katniss full on the mouth. Laurel couldn't help but let out a short laugh at the woman's face, she was hilariously taken aback.

"He's very friendly." Haymitch commented, chuckling. "Don't invite him over, he'll drink up your liquor." Chaff laughed and he and Haymitch grinned at each other. Ah yes, all the drunks are friends with each other. "I'll see you guys soon." He nodded to Laurel, before walking away, Katniss and Peeta following behind him.

"Wait!" Laurel called out quickly, stepping forward and grabbing Katniss' arm. The girl whipped around quickly, visibly startled. Laurel froze for a moment.

She had been in the square when Katniss and Peeta were there for the tour. She had been there when the old man had whistled, and had subsequently been shot. And she had been there when the riots had broken out shortly after. Seeing how much Katniss had cared for Rue. . . Laurel felt obliged to say something.

She pulled Katniss into a hug. Not too tight, otherwise she'd face the wrath of her stylists for squashing the flowers on her dress. As she hugged Katniss, she turned her head to whisper in her ear.

"Rue and Thresh's families are safe. They're okay. Don't worry."

* * *

 _Author's Note_

Hi guys, I forgot to mention that Zoe Kravitz is my faceclaim for Laurel! Her wonderful father, Lenny Kravitz, is in the film as Cinna haha. The title of this chapter is actually a song by him, so I'd check it out if I were you!

I actually meant to have another part in this chapter, but I couldn't think of how to incorporate it, so I'll just add it next time! And sorry, no flashback in this chapter, but the next one will be almost entirely made up of one!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

 **inabellclo** \- I'm glad you like the flashbacks! I think it'll make their dynamic more believable when it comes to those parts in the story.

 **Isabel7799** \- Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys!

I'm sorry but there'll be no update today, as I'm currently focusing a lot on an audition that I have tomorrow, and I just haven't found the time to write today's chapter. I'm really sorry everyone! But there will definitely be a new chapter on Thursday!

I hope you guys understand! And I hope this doesn't make you want to stop reading or anything!

Have a good week guys!

\- Tegan


End file.
